


"I thought you were smaller."

by AriaGrill



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The First Avenger, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Battle of Azzano (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Size Kink, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: It's the first night Steve and Bucky are together since Bucky was shipped out months ago, and Bucky wants to make up for lost time, and show him how much he loves his partner and his new body.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865599
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	"I thought you were smaller."

It was the night that Steve had been back at camp with Bucky and the rest of the 107th. It had been months since the couple had seen each other, and Bucky loved how his boyfriend was no longer sick. Steve put on both size and muscle, and that he no longer had to be careful while the two were being intimate. 

Steve loved it too, because he would no longer would have to feel guilty about having to stop during sex because of an asthma attack. 

This wasn’t without its downsides, like being in the middle of the war where either of them could die any day, or that they had to keep their relationship a secret. Though, they just got back together after Steve thought Bucky was dead, and with the torture Bucky had endured for the last month, they didn’t care.

Bucky moaned as he straddled Steve’s waist and their half hard erections pressed together underneath their clothing.

“We need to-” Steve sighed. He wasn’t used to Bucky not treating him like he was made of eggshells, not that he did before, but how hard Bucky was holding on to his shoulders as he ran his teeth over his jaw and neck softly, it was everything Steve wanted, but he had to worry about them. “Be quiet, Buck,” he hissed as soon as Bucky started to make noise.

“Some of the guys here make love to each other, even the ones who have dames back home,” Bucky explained. “As long as the wrong people don’t hear us, we’ll be fine.”

“I just want to be careful,” Steve whined.

“Whatever you say, doll,” Bucky agreed just to put Steve at ease. He slid off Steve’s lap as he helped him slowly to remove his Captain America suit, and took his pants off last. Bucky grinned like a madman when he saw Steve's penis. It had doubled in size, at least. He gently spread Steve’s legs to get a better look at his new body.

“I thought you were smaller,” Bucky repeated when he said to Steve a few days before when he was rescued. Steve felt his face heat up from the praise, hid his face in lovers neck as he groaned first from embarrassment and then pleasure as Bucky stroked him. “You’re so fucking big, Stevie,” Bucky praised as he used his other hand to stroke his hip, which his skin was no longer tightly stretched over his hipbone, but covered in hard muscle. Steve let out a high-pitched whine, which always warmed Bucky's heart. “Gonna choke on your cock. You’re going to have to really get me ready before this will fit- more than before. Would you like that?”

Steve, now beet red nodded, before Bucky continued. “Unless you want me to fuck you? You aren’t fragile anymore, you’d be able to take my cock nicely,” He suggested. “Or, I could ride you.”

“What do you want, Buck?” he whined in reply.

“I just want you,” He cooed. “Though I’d be lying if I hadn’t always wanted to ride you and feel you stretch me out without breaking you.” Bucky slowed his movements and removed his hand so he could push Steve back to cup his face. “What’s it gonna be, Steve?”

“I’ve always wanted that too, Buck, please ride me,” Steve begged. “And take your pants off, it isn’t fair that I’m naked and you're not.” 

“Aye aye, Capt’in,” Bucky mocked a salute before he did so, which made Steve slump his shoulders in disappointment.

“Come on, Bucky, that’s just disrespectful,” Steve scolded. “I’m not even that kind of Captain.”

“I’m the one doing all the riding tonight, so get off your high-horse,” before Steve could say anything he pulled him into a kiss as he moved to rub their dicks together. Bucky looked down and laughed, “looks like every part of you is bigger than me now.”

“Looks like,” He agreed, forgetting about what Bucky had just said. “We don’t have any Vaseline, so will you be okay with just my spit?”

“Nope.” Bucky had a devilish grin as he reached into his duffle bag and held up a small jar.

“What is that?”

“Aloe. I heard some guys say before it’s better than Vaseline.”

“Bucky,” Steve sighed. “I can’t believe you stole that. Those men out there need that.”

“My ass needs it more,” he chuckled. “Besides, there's only a little left in here, so it’s not gonna do much good. But if you’re against it, I’ll just have to take care of it myself,” he trailed off as he leaned back and spread his legs. He scooped up a bit of the gel, and let fall over his dick and run over the crack of his ass. He hissed at the cool feeling, and set the jar aside before he inserted two fingers into himself, and stroked himself slowly with a loose hand with the other. He slowly pumped his fingers as he moaned Steve's name, repeating how much he wanted him.

“You’re a needy jerk,” Steve let out a defeated sigh, caving almost instantly at the sight. “Get over here.”

Bucky grinned as he removed his hands from himself and once again knelt between Steve's legs. He spread them as he leaned down to kiss and nibble the inside of his thighs. When he was small, Steve would squirm up and away from him due to being incredibly ticklish. As a wall of muscle, he barely reacted to the touch. Physically, anyway. He still made the same tiny, high-pitched whimpers he always did.

When he finally reached Steve's dick, he slowly stroked it as he kissed the head and sucked before taking it inside his mouth in one motion. He had to stifle back a moan from the wave of pleasure and take all his restraint to not start fucking his mouth. Bucky wasn’t holding back though, and Steve didn’t need to stop to catch his breath. He didn’t have asthma anymore and wasn’t thinking about that- he only thought about how Bucky's mouth felt around him. The serum had other benefits. Whenever Steve was missing Bucky, he would touch himself on his war bond tour, which led him to learn he lasted much, much longer than he did when he was small, and didn’t come by accident.

Steve was snapped out of thoughts by Bucky humming and lightly squeezing his balls. Steve chuckled as he ran his hand through Bucky's hair when he saw his needy ‘pay attention to me’ face, mixed with a bit of worry. “It’s okay, I’m here.” He reassured.

Bucky bobbed his head faster and took as much as he could into his mouth, and jerked off the rest.

“Buck,” Steve hissed as he gently pushed his shoulders to get off of him and he sat up. Bucky's smile was so wide it looked like his face hurt. He straddled Steve's hips and pulled him into a rough and heavy kiss and then moved his mouth to his jaw and neck. Steve took both their cocks in his hand and stroked, but let Bucky take control when he started to move into his hand.

“Steve,” Bucky begged. “I need you now.”

“Don’t you need me to get you more ready?”

“No,” He smirked as he took the makeshift lube and covered Steve's dick in it and around his own asshole. “I kinda wanna feel it burn. We’ll just go slow.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” He whispered. “I love you, Bucky.”

“Love you too, Steve,” Bucky replied as he guided Steve over his entrance and slowly sank down onto it. His breath heaved as his eyes shot open and he muffled a loud and desperate moan with his hand. The other hand was pressing hard into Steve's bicep, his nails causing Steve to hiss from nearly drawing blood. When he bottomed out, Bucky gasped for breath as he pulled his lover to him and tightly held him as he waited to adjust. 

Likewise for Steve, he never felt Bucky so tight around him, and being treated like he wouldn’t break no matter what Bucky did. He loved it, and it was taking everything in his power to not shove Bucky on his back and to start pounding into him. But he didn’t, because tonight was about Bucky.

Bucky's body and breath were shaking as Steve rubbed his back with one hand, and started to move his hips with the other. He snapped out of it and quickly started to grind down on Steve's lap. They soon got into the perfect angle and motion to hit his prostate, which caused Bucky to freeze as he cried out in pleasure. Both his and Steve's hands flew to cover his mouth. He eventually calmed down enough to remove their hands.

“You were never this loud back home.” Steve laughed.

“You were never this big, and it’s been a long time, I can’t remember the last time you were inside me.”

“The night before you were going to ship out, before we went to the Stark convention.” 

“Right. Only you would remember that,” Bucky side smirked as he started to pick up his motions. 

“We really have to keep quiet, Buck,” Steve said as he ran his fingers through Bucky's hair and nuzzled his face into Bucky's neck, breathing in his scent. He missed the cologne Bucky would wear at home, but the familiar scent of sweat when he would come home after a particularly long and hard day of work made him just as high.

Bucky would always be able to be able to time when Steve would come, even when he didn’t show any signs, so he pumped his cock, and Steve noticed. “You getting close?”

“Not really, but I want to finish with you inside me.” He panted as he gave Steve a small kiss.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Steve smirked as he took his wrists and kissed and nibbled on them. 

They went on like that until Bucky reached his orgasm and came on both their stomachs. Another few minutes passed and Steve noticed Bucky was slowing down, so he laid him on his back and took control.

“You sure you just last longer and don’t go on forever?” Bucky panted as he was covered in a layer of sweat and feeling like a pile of puddy under Steve.

“I can pull out if this is too much for you.”

“Don’t you dare,” He slapped his hands over Steve's ass to stop him.

“I won’t,” Steve kissed Bucky’s neck and jaw.

Eventually, Bucky could feel another building inside him. Bucky guided Steve's hand over his dick as he kept saying his name, becoming more and more desperate each time he said it.

“I got you, Buck, it’s okay,” Steve muffled Bucky's scream as a result of his second orgasm- The first in his life covering his mouth with one hand, and finishing him with the other. Steve kept softly kissing Bucky's neck, chest, and jaw. Steve came almost immediately after him, and Bucky was smiling the entire time.

Bucky was on the edge of passing out when Steve pulled out, which caused Bucky to whine from the empty feeling. “I didn’t even know that was possible,” he slurred out and Steve laughed at the complement. He then pulled Bucky into his arms and kissed his forehead.

“Please stay big,” He begged. “Not that you weren’t great before, but you’re amazing now and I’m glad you can fuck me without almost dying.”

“I’m glad too, Buck,” Steve laughed as he kissed his forehead and then rested his on his chest. “Take some time to rest, and then I’ll get you cleaned up and dressed, okay?”

Bucky hummed absently in agreement, before muttering what sounded like, “Love you, Stevie.”

“I love you too, Buck.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Made this as a fill for a couple bingos.  
> 
> 
>   * Ship: Stucky
>   * Collaborator: none
>   * Title: “I thought you were smaller”
>   * Creator(s): AriaGrill
>   * Card number: 018
>   * Link: AO3
>   * Square filled: E3 ‘I thought you were smaller’ - Stucky bingo | O1: Size Kink - MCU kink Bingo | O2: Blowjob - Kinky things happen | C3: Free Square - Bucky Barnes Bingo
>   * Rating: E
>   * Archive warnings: N/A
>   * Major tags: Smut, WWII era Stucky
>   * Summary: a short summary of your work
>   * Word count: 1975
> 



End file.
